


Sleeping Beauty

by writingwang



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr: rosy-chaeyoung, chaeyoung is my precious smol bean and she needs to be protected, it would be cool if you followed me on there but you dont really have to, this is pretty cute in my opinion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingwang/pseuds/writingwang
Summary: After a long exhausting night of preforming Rose forgets to take off her make-up before going to bed.





	

 You hated working late, but you especially hated working late on nights when Rose was performing. You would much rather be watching at home supporting the girls at home by yourself than a restaurant full of people. The Seoul Music Awards are currently streaming on every monitor that was littered about the busy establishment.

     Tonight you were working behind the bar, right in front of the largest screen in the place. Rose had been talking about how nervous she was about this performance, but you knew she was going to kill it. BLACKPINK was listed as the second performer of the night so you knew she was going to be on soon. Quickly you pulled your phone out of the pocket of your jeans and sent her a quick message,  _‘Hey Babe, you’re going to do great! I wish you and the girls best of luck, Fighting!’._ Within a matter of seconds, your phone buzzed with a response from the girl,  _‘We’re about to go on!!! Waaaaaaaah!’_.

     You smiled at the message and tucked away your phone as the current artists made their way off the stage. The entire stadium went black, the only exception was the blinking lights of thousands of fan lanterns. The anticipation killed you as the small intro played on the jumbo screens and the crowd was going crazy. The familiar tune of Playing With Fire started and the girls appeared on stage. 

     All the girls looked amazing but your eyes went straight to your light haired girlfriend. She looked absolutely breathtaking! Her normally wavy hair was pin straight and parted down the middle. Her dress was taut against her skin, but you were used to seeing her in tight clothing by now, the black belt she wore really accentuated her waist, along with the thigh high black socks. 

     You couldn’t help but sing along with the girls as they performed, your eyes were glued to the screen, much like everyone else in the restaurant. Their performance soon came to an end and the girls exited the stage with a roaring crowd. Once again you took out your phone and messaged each one of the girls telling them how well the performed.

      Six more long agonizing hours passed by until you got released from work. Jennie had texted you informing that the girls had returned safely. You were always worried about their well-being, especially coming home from big events like this. You know some fans love them unconditionally, but there are some crazy people out there. Since your shift ended at one, you won’t get to the girls’ dorm until at least two. Quickly you headed home to change into comfy clothes and to grab a change of clothes for tomorrow. You and all the girls decided to go out for a celebratory dinner to congratulate their wins. 

     Lisa was the only one awake when you arrived at the dorm, she informed you that all the other girls were already in bed. You felt as if you could pass out yourself so you congratulated Lisa once again before telling her good night, then resigning to Rose’s room. 

     When you walked in all you could see of your girlfriend was the back of her head, the rest of her was nuzzled under a heavy comforter. The sight brought a smile to your face, you were proud to say the tiny human who was balled up under the covers like a five your girlfriend. Once you crossed the room to shut off the bedside lamp you noticed Rose still had all her stage makeup on, she was far too exhausted to do it herself. The only thing she did before climbing into bed was shed the tight fitting striped dress she sported earlier tonight.

     You knelt by her side and reached in your bag, grabbing your makeup removing wipes. Pulling back the covers a bit to get easier access to her face, you were trying not to wake the sleeping beauty who lay in front of you. You held the damp cloth between your palms to warm it up so it wasn’t so cold on Rose’s face, another attempt not to wake her. Though your efforts, as soon as the wipe touched her forehead her eyes fluttered open. 

     “Hey, you did amazing tonight, I’m so proud of you.” You said to the girl, making sure your voice wasn’t too loud. 

     The light haired girl just made a sound of contentment, letting her glittery eyelids fall shut once again, with a small close-lipped smile. A small giggle escaped your lips as you gently cleansed Rose’s face free of her makeup. 

     “Thank you, Y/N.” Rose hummed as you finished wiping away her makeup. 

     “No problem Love.” You smiled and got to your feet. Tucking a piece Rose’s hair behind her ear, you placed a light kiss to her temple. “I’m going to take a quick shower then I’ll be in bed, Okay?” 

    “Mhmm, hurry up. I want cuddles.” The tired girl murmured, repositioning herself under the covers. 

     And with that, you were off to the bathroom. 


End file.
